wowwikifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Kilrogg Deadeye
Kilrogg Deadeye był legendarnym orczym wojownikiem i wodzem potężnego klanu Krwawiącego Widma. Jego nazwisko wzięło się z racji braku prawego oka. Jego imię i stan zainspirowały czarnoksiężników do stworzenia zaklęcia Oko Kilrogga. Biografia Gdy Gul'dan obiecał orczym wodzą nieograniczoną potęgę i władzę, Kilrogg był jednym z pierwszych, którzy przyjęli ofertę, wypijając krew Mannorotha i wypełniając się siłą i demonicznym gniewem. 'Pierwsza Wojna' Jako starszy wódz, Kilrogg Deadeye był niechętny rzucania całej masy na śmierć w walce. W orczej polityce starsi stawali się bardziej pragmatyczni, co często było poczytywane im za tchórzostwo przez młodsze pokolenie. Przed zniszczeniem Stormwind Kilrogg zabił trzech swoich synów i dwóch wnuków, którzy sądzili, że potrafią lepiej rządzić klanem. Na początku Pierwszej Wojny klan Krwawiącego Widma brał udział w pierwszym ataku na Fort Stormwind, wraz z klanem Młota Półmroku rządzonym przez Cho'galla. Pierwsza ofensywa okazała się dla orków katastrofą, a Deadeye i Cho'gall zrzucali nawzajem na siebie winę za porażkę. Nieporozumienia urosły na tyle, że rozerwały Hordę zanim ta jeszcze przystąpiła do podboju Azeroth. Gul'dan szybko wystąpił, by uciszyć spory, przez wywyższenie Blackhanda jako Wodza Wojennego Hordy. 'Druga Wojna' Kilrogg walczył pod dowództwem Blackhanda, a później Orgrima Doomhammera. Podczas Drugiej Wojny jego klan stacjonował w Khaz Modan, gdzie nadzorował górnictwo i operacje przetwórstwa ropy. Gdy Doomhammer został zmuszony do wycofania siędo Khaz Modan po wysłaniu dużej części Hordy w pościg za zdradzieckim Gul'danem i odzyskać w oczach orków utracony honor, Deadeye był jednym z nielicznych, którzy zgodzili się z jego decyzją. Pod koniec wojny, po zniszczeniu Mrocznego Portalu i porażce orków, Kilrogg odmówił poddania się po uwięzieniu Orgrima. Kilrogg uciekł i uniknął schwytania wlasnego klanu przez siły Sojuszu. 'Inwazja na Draenor' Kilroggowi udało się unikać Sojuszu przez dwa lata. Podobnie jak i inni pozostali przy życiu orczy przywódcy, został wezwany w okolice Mrocznego Portalu, by odkryć, że Teron Gorefiend ponownie otworzył portal i że Horda znów zjednoczyła się, tym razem pod przywództwem Ner'zhula. Wiedza Kilrogga o sytuacji w Azeroth pozwoliła Ner'zhulowi i Gorefiendowi zaplanować ich następny ruch. Po opisaniu staremu szamanowi wydarzeń Drugiej Wojny, Kilrogg, wraz ze swymi dawnymi towarzyszami Gromem Hellscreamem i Kargathem Bladefistem poprowadził szturm na Azeroth, by ukraść magiczne artefakty, które były potrzebne Ner'zhulowi w jego planie. Podczas podróży z Cytadeli Piekielnego Ognia do Czarnej Świątyni, by rozpocząć rytał, Ner'zhul - w towarzystwie Kilrogga i Terona Gorefienda - zatrzymał się w zniszczonej nekropolii draenei w Auchindoun, co wzbudziło w przeważnie nieustraszonym wodzu strach, gdyż czuł, że przebywanie w tym miejscu ściągnie na wszystkich zgubę. Ostatecznie jednak poddał się, wiedząc, że odpoczynek podczas podróży do Doliny Cienistego Księżyca jest konieczny. To tam, w zakamarkach Labiryntu Cienia - spowalniając oddziały Sojuszu, by pozwolić Ner'zhulowi na ucieczkę - Kilrogg spotkał swoj koniec. W pojedynku z dowódcą sił Sojuszu Danathem Trollbanem (honorowym, ku zdziwieniu tego ostatniego), człowiek rzucił swój miecz w kierunku brzucha Kilrogga, wykorzystując jego połowiczną ślepotę. Brzuch Kilrogga został rozpłatany, jednak zdążył wygłosić słowa, że przez jego krew Horda będzie dalej żyła i że on powróci do swych przodków. Jego oczy zgasły, a ciało upadło ciężko na podłogę. Wytrwałość Kilrogga żyje w jego synu, Mag'har Jorinie Deadeye'u. 'Po wojnie' :Niektóre źródła utrzymują, że Kilrogg przeżył to starcie z siłami Sojuszu, by walczyć w ostatniej bitwie Warcraft II: Beyond the Dark Portal. Alternatywne źródło jest wymienione poniżej. Mówi się, że Kilrogg Deadeye poległ w ostatniej bitwie o Mroczny Portal w Draenorze podczas walki z Khadgarem, jednak ciała nigdy nie odnaleziono. Gdy Ner'zhul użył artefaktów, by otworzyć więcej portali, Grom Hellscream i Kilrogg Deadeye zdali sobie sprawę, że szalony plan Ner'zhula ściągnie zgubę na całą rasę. Opuścili oni Ner'zhula i poprowadzili tylu orków, ilu mogli znaleźć, prowadząc ich przez Mroczny Portal do Azeroth, na chwilę przed zniszczeniem Draenoru. Ich klany przeszły na moment przed tym, jak Arcymag Khadgar zamknął go na dobre. Hellscream i Deadeye wyrąbali sobie drogę przez szeregi ludzi w desperackiej żądzy wolności, a Mroczny Portal eksplodował zaraz za nimi. Dla nich, jak i pozostałych w Azeroth orków, nie było już powrotu. Mimo że Gromowi Hellscreamowi i jego klanowi Wojennej Pieśni udało się uniknąć schwytania, Deadeye i jego klan Krwawiącego Widma zostali otoczeni i umieszczeni w obozach internowania w Lordaeron. 'Warcraft Adventures: Lord of the Clans' W anulowanym projekcie Warcraft Adventures, Thrall i Orgrim uwolnili Kilrogga Deadeye'a i jego klan Krwawiącego Widma z obozu internowania. Podczas spotkania na Ołtarzu Burz, Thrall przekonał Kilrogga i przywódców klanów Lodowego Wilka i Strzaskanej Dłoni, by podjęli współpracę mającą na celu uwolnienie pozostałych orków i odbudowanie Hordy. Galeria KillrogWCA.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna Kilrogga Deadeye'a do Warcraft Adventures KilroggWCA.jpg|Kilrogg Deadeye w Warcraft Adventures Warcraftadventures2.jpg|Thrall, Kilrogg, Kargath Bladefist i Orgrim Doomhammer na Ołtarzu Burz Kategoria:Historia Kategoria:Ważne postacie Kategoria:Orkowie Kategoria:Bleeding Hollow clan Kategoria:Zmarłe postacie en:Kilrogg Deadeye es:Kilrogg Deadeye fr:Kilrogg Œil-mort